


Beautiful Disaster

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex somehow ends up being the one to take care of Izzie. Post Season 2 Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Anna Nalick's song 'Catalyst.' For my girl, Lee Lee. LOVE YA. ♥

She stays at Alex's after. He follows her out to the parking lot that night and she begs him to take her somewhere, anywhere but home. He takes her back to his place and gives her some of the herbal tea his mother sent him and one of his college sweatshirts. She sits on his couch, staring blankly at the turned off television set. He calls George to tell him where she is, since he can't get Meredith on the phone. He snorts as he gets her voice mail for the tenth time. Figures she'd have to go and her own existential crisis on the one night Izzie needed a friend.

And she's stuck with Alex.

She falls asleep or passes out around two thirty and he sits up all night watching her after covering her with a blanket. He's not scheduled at the hospital that day and for once, he's thankful. He can't say he liked Denny, he didn't but he lo-liked Izzie a lot and to see her hurting like she was did something to him.

He knew he wasn't who she wanted but there was nothing he could do about that.

Izzie is up at eight, walking around his apartment like a zombie. Picking up random objects then setting them down. She asks to use his phone at about nine, after forcing down a piece of toast and some more herbal tea. She calls George and tells him that she's okay (she's not) and that she just. She needs to be alone for awhile. Alex tenses up at this, images of her drinking herself to death in some random hotel room, all alone. But then she asks O'Malley to bring some clothes and other items over to Alex's.

Alex isn't sure what's worse. Her being alone somewhere with him not knowing how she's doing or her being there with him and considering it being by herself, like Alex is invisible, a non-entity.

George isn't sure what to say to Izzie when he comes over. Alex isn't surprised. He takes the duffel full of Izzie's things back to his bedroom. He comes out to find George awkwardly comforting Izzie. She doesn't say anything, just gives him a smile that is watery and doesn't meet her eyes.

George leaves soon after and Alex is once again left alone with Izzie and he's never been more unsure of himself.

They fall into a pattern over the next few days. Alex gets up and jogs every morning and comes back around six to make sure Izzie is awake. She doesn't say much of anything and he has to cajole her into eating anything besides the White Zinfandel that has mysteriously appeared in his fridge. He goes off to work, leaving her in sweats and one of his ratty tee shirts in front of the TV, remote in hand.

He comes home each night, bearing take out of one kind or another. She barely eats but almost always has at least three full glasses of wine.

They never seem to run out of that. He sits with her on the couch all evening and they watch television together. He tries to get her to go out to the movies or something, anything one night but all that results in is her retreating to his room with the bottle of wine and a pissed off look on her face.

Bailey is there one day when he gets home from work, waiting outside his door. He lets her in and she tries to talk to Izzie, to get her to change her mind about leaving the program.

Izzie retreats into his bedroom again and Bailey sighs, defeated and shakes her head.

She leaves a bottle of sleeping pills with him and a pat on the back.

Alex sits alone on the couch that night and listens to her heartbroken sobs coming form his bed. He is suddenly, blindingly jealous of a dead man. He knows damn well Izzie liked him enough when they were dating or whatever the hell it was they'd done. But she'd loved Denny to her soul. Alex knew, even if he did manage to somehow convince her to actually start living again and maybe see him again, it would never be the same and it would never be with the intensity that Denny and Izzie had had for each other.

But Alex was willing to wait. When it came to Izzie Stevens, she was worth waiting for. He'd take what he could get.


End file.
